Opposite Day
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: This is just a one-shot to take away my writer's block. Kuki and Wally play the opposite game...with a few of their teammates. Has some 3/4.


**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? I don't think so…**

**Author's Note: Basically, I felt like updating SOMETHING and my inspiration for The Dance is lacking right now. Sorry to those who are anticipating the next chapter. I'll try my best to get it up soon! This is pretty random that came from out of nowhere but it has abit of 3/4 in it! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this and review! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Opposite Day

Kuki skipped happily into the TV room as Wally played his video game carefully.

"HEY NUMBUH 4!" Kuki screamed.

Wally jumped from his game, startled, "Numbuh 3, don't do that! I'm trying to win at-"

"YOU LOSE!" The game announced.

"Aww crud!" Wally shouted in rage as he threw the controller into the floor.

"Yay, you won!" Kuki chimed.

"Huh? No, I didn't! I lost!" Wally slumped.

"That's what I didn't say, you won!"

Wally gave Kuki an odd look in confusion as Kuki giggled.

"Oh, it's opposite day, silly!"

"Opposite wha-"

"Opposite Day! It means that you say the opposite of everything!"

"That's cruddy lame!"

"No, it's not! It's fun! Just watch."

Nigel stalked into the room with his eyes glued to his communicator.

"Hi yah Numbuh 1, what are yah doing?" Kuki chirped excitedly.

"I'm just trying to find out about our next mission."

"So, you're bored?"

Nigel looked up at her in wonder, "No, I'm very busy."

"So, you want to play a game?"

"Numbuh 3, stop asking me questions! I'm busy."

"Okay, so what is your favorite color? Do you like to play games? What's your favorite game? Why is your butt so big?"

"Gah!" Nigel screamed in frustration, "I'm going to take a walk."

Nigel rubbed his temples as he fled the scene.

Kuki giggled as Wally snickered slightly.

"Hey, you annoyed Numbuh 1…that's pretty funny…"

"You mean to tell me, it wasn't that funny?"

Wally was, at first, confused but caught on.

"No, it wasn't."

"How mean of you Wally!"

"You're not welcome," he smirked as Kuki giggled a bit.

Abby walked inside the room with her I-pod in one hand. Wally smirked and came close to her.

"Hey Numbuh 5, what are you listening to?"

"Music," she responded quite frank.

"All music is lame."

"What? No it isn't."

"Yeah, it is...What is your favorite thing?"

"Candy," she rolled her eyes.

"Broccoli! That's gross!"

"Numbuh 5 said candy, fool!"

"Thanks for the compliment but I heard you. You said broccoli."

"No, Numbuh 5 said candy."

"Yeah, you said broccoli."

Abby slapped her palm over her face, "Numbuh 5 is just going to go take a nap."

"Don't have fun staying awake!" Wally called as Numbuh 5 exited the room.

Kuki giggled, "That wasn't very funny at all Wally."

"I know it wasn't."

"We shouldn't do another."

"We should DEFINETLY not do another," Wally agreed.

That's when Hoagie came running in.

"Hey, do you guys know what's wrong with Numbuh 5? She seemed annoyed…"

"Don't know a thing," Wally responded.

"You sure?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I don't mean yes."

"You meant no?"

"I didn't mean yes."

"So, what's wrong with Numbuh 5?"

"No idea."

Hoagie shook his head in annoyance as he turned to Kuki.

"Numbuh 3, do you know what's up with Numbuh 4?"

"No, I'm Numbuh 4."

"Huh?"

"Nope, and I'm Numbuh 3," Wally stated.

"No, you're Numbuh 4."

"Yes, I'm Numbuh 3."

"Okay, are you guys playing a joke or something?"

"No, we do not play jokes," Kuki confirmed.

"That reminds of this one joke that I heard the other day, you guys want to hear it?"

"YES!" They both cried in unison.

"Okay, why was the detective in bed? He was under cover!" Hoagie chuckled to himself.

"Wow, that was so funny Numbuh 2," Wally frowned.

"It really was," Kuki agreed.

"Really? I'm funny?" Hoagie asked in surprise.

Wally and Kuki gave distressful looks but nodded.

"Yes!" Hoagie cheered.

"Numbuh 2, you are the most awesome person I know," Wally said.

"Thanks Numbuh 4!"

"No, I'm Numbuh 3."

Hoagie frowned, "No, you're Numbuh 4!"

"Yes, I'm Numbuh 3."

"Numbuh 4, stop fooling around."

"Numbuh 2, what's your favorite thing to do?" Kuki wondered.

"I like to fly and invent."

"Fall and break stuff? Sounds like fun!"

Hoagie cocked an eyebrow at them.

"You guys are acting strange…have any villains been on your brains lately?"

Kuki wanted to reply in an opposite manner but definetly didn't want to be put in a bad position. She had no choice.

"Actually Ye-"

"Numbuh 3, will you stop playing that ridiculous opposite game," Nigel frowned as he entered the room once again.

"Opposite game?" Hoagie questioned, "Hey, were you guys giving me opposite answers all this time?"

"Nope," Wally smirked.

"Wait, does that mean-hey…," Hoagie caught on to the 'awesome person' and 'funny' comments.

Wally and Kuki both chuckled to themselves.

"Stop playing that stupid game and get to work. We're leaving on a mission in exactly five minutes," Nigel demanded as he ran to go get Abby.

Hoagie frowned and ran after him as Wally and Kuki burst out laughing.

"Wow, Kuki, that was funny!"

"Thanks Wally! Well, better get ready for that mission!"

"Right!"

"Oh, and Wally…"

"Huh?"

"I love you," she smirked as she left the room.

Wally's eyes grew," Y-you do? You really-Wait, oh crud, was that opposite or truth? Kuki?"

-SILENCE-

" **KUKI? !"**

* * *

**Lol I just couldnt resist a 3/4 ending like that. I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! Hopefully, my writing will start kicking in soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wally: that was so lame.**

**Kuki: so lame.**

**Me: and im not thankful.**

**Wally: I am not welcome.**

**Me: i could agree more.**

**Wally: hey! **

**Me: *smirks* hehe sorry, i COULD resist.**

**Hoagie: i do not want a chilidog.**

**Abby: and you are not a dork.**

**Hoagie: BYE!**

**Abby: huh?**

**Hoagie: the opposite of Hey...**

**Abby: yeah, abby didnt understand. **

**Hoagie: then why DIDNT u NOT ask?**

**Abby: That is NOT a secret.**

**Hoagie: please dont tell me abby!**

**Abby: as you do not wish!**

**Nigel: o_o I am not amused...**

**Kuki: I just hate opposite day!**

**Wally: but what didnt u mean kuki?**

**Kuki: Hello! *runs off***

**Wally: KUKI! **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


End file.
